


New Norm

by gravy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravy/pseuds/gravy
Summary: After unforeseen circumstances, Rei and Madara need a new bed frame.





	New Norm

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitch! thought you'd seen the last of me huh lmfao
> 
> heres some short nonsense

_Creak--_

"Madara, stop."

Above Rei, Madara's hips freeze, leaving him panting and struggling to keep still all of a sudden. He searches Rei's face, anxious to know if he's done something wrong. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you want me to pull--"

Rei huffs, lowering his legs. "No, just wait. Didn't you hear that?"

"I couldn't hear anything over your voice," Madara grins.

Tutting at his smug remark, Rei starts to push him away. "I could've sworn--"

_Snap!_

Rei sinks down into the middle of the mattress, followed by Madara flopping down on top of him inelegantly. They lay on top of one another for a minute, speechless, until the reality of the situation dawns upon them. 

Madara coughs. "Did the bed just--"

"Madara... don't. Don't say it."

Rei squirms underneath his boyfriend, to no avail, finding himself descending deeper into where the bed has caved in.

"Fuck," Rei groans, trying and failing to shove Madara off him. "How could this have happened..."

Madara rolls over to prop himself up on an elbow and looks over innocently at Rei with a frown. "Well, you said 'harder' so I--"

"It was a rhetorical question."

Rei clicks the nightstand lamp next to him on before scooting himself off the bed. He wriggles into the worn-out shirt he was wearing just moments ago and pulls on his underwear. On the other side of the bed stands Madara, looking down at the frame, already assessing the damage.

"I don't think I can fix this without replacing all the planks," he frowns.

Behind him, Rei groans. "Shit. Well, I'm just glad it didn't leave a dent in the wall."

Madara chuckles, "What a turn-off, huh?"

Rei throws his boxers at him and Madara catches them, laughing fully. "I'm just saying!"

Madara slides his boxers on and scratches at the back of his neck. "I guess the couch will have to do for now?"

"That's fine with me," Rei nods. "But you've grown almost ten centimeters since graduating, you won't even fit if you tried to lay down."

The other man can only shrug, "I'll take my chances. You can lie down on me too, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

It's uncomfortable to say the least.

"Alright," Madara groans as Rei's elbow digs into his ribcage, "okay, let's go shopping tomorrow."

* * *

"Are you gentlemen looking for anything in particular?"

The furniture store isn't exactly a hole-in-the-wall kind of place, but it certainly isn't booming with popularity either. Madara of course, had found the store through a friend of a friend and was assured no patron or employee would recognize either of them there.

Rei removes his sunglasses and hooks them into his shirt collar before turning toward the elderly employee. "Just a bedframe, ma'am."

The clerk points over toward the back of the store. "You'll find everything you over there. The prices should be marked on a label on all of them, and if you have any questions, please feel free to let me know."

Rei flashes her a smile and the two men make their way toward the back. They stroll up and down the rows, finding a complaint with every single frame they see.

"Hmm, if only they had this in different color."

"Look at this one, Rei, I think my legs will dangle off!"

"This one is gaudy... who would even buy it?"

"Oh, the one over there looks like a frame you'd find in a Norwegian prison cell... hahaha!"

"Wait. Madara, come here."

"Hm?"

"I like this one. What do you think?"

Rei takes a seat on the mattress atop of the frame he picked out. A simple wooden box frame with drawers underneath and a thin, flat, headboard. It was long enough for the two of them and from the information on the label, underneath the mattress was a large support plank. Madara sits at the edge of the mattress next to Rei. He turns around to look at how the frame will fit them and smiles in approval.

Rei smiles back at him and flops down onto the mattress. Madara follows suit, turning his head toward him.

"You okay?"

"Mmhm. I'm just happy is all." He turns on his side and props himself up on one arm to look down at Madara.

"It's just... after becoming a full-time idol, I didn't think I could have something like this."

"Like... _what_?"

Rei shrugs. "Normality, I suppose. A domestic life," he smiles. "Something like... 'if I stay with him, I'll have fun everyday.'"

He lays back down closer to him so that their arms touch. He smiles softly at the ceiling. "I don't know where I'd be if I wasn't here with you."

Madara actually looks speechless-- for all that he's experienced, it's like he finally doesn't know what to do.

"Rei, I--"

"Pardon me, sirs, but the beds are only for display."

Madara bolts upright immediately, and as Rei slowly gets up, he can see the back of his neck is flushed.

"W-We'll take this one," Madara stammers.

Behind him, Rei laughs.

* * *

"The bed's finished! Wanna come take a look?"

Madara pushes the mattress onto the frame just as Rei walks in. He rolls his sleeves back down and claps his hands, praising himself. "What d'you think?"

"Perfect," Rei exhales, dropping himself backwards onto the sheets. "I can't stand sleeping on that couch."

Normally, Madara would follow after him but when he doesn't feel the mattress dip, Rei lifts himself up on his elbows to look for him. He finds Madara standing at the edge of the bed staring.

"What's wrong?"

"Back at the store, I just wanted to say I thought the same."

Madara sits down on the mattress, one leg bent over it so he can face Rei.

"You know I'm used to keeping to myself... I'm not very good at... normal relationships."

Rei sits up and scoots closer to him. "You seem to be doing fine to me."

Madara leans in, nosing against Rei's cheek. "Well, I only have you to thank."

Rei stretches his arms over Madara's shoulders, pulling him down to lay with him. He gives a kiss to his forehead and Madara pushes himself up to return one back. He slides his hands down Rei's arms, holding onto his torso, letting his fingers tickle his sides. Madara presses down over Rei to leave a kiss onto his cheek. Then the other. When he plants a peck on the tip of Rei's nose, the man under him lets out a hum as he wraps his arms around Madara's neck.

Rei pulls him down for a kiss then, letting his lips linger against his for a bit. He licks his own lips before pressing his lips fully against Madara's, leaving chaste kisses before poking his tongue out, swiping a lick as a promise for more.

Madara smiles against his lips, hands leaving Rei's sides to unbutton his shirt. "The new frame needs christening, don't you think?"

Rei snorts at his gracelessness, but begins removing his own pullover anyway. "I swear if you break this one too..."

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in like 2 hours at work leave me alone
> 
> if theres any mistakes lmk, i wrote this on my phone
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
